zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Giant's Mask
The is one of the twenty-four masks found in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. It can only be worn in the boss room of Stone Tower Temple, in which Twinmold is fought. When Link dons the mask, he grows to a giant size becoming Giant Link. While giant, Link's attacks do not gain any power, but he will receive only a quarter of the damage he would usually take when hit; this mask is specifically used to fight against the gigantic Twinmold, as Link has very little chance of striking them in his original size. Wearing this mask gradually drains the Magic Meter, and Link will automatically remove it and shrink to normal size if he runs out. Link also cannot Z-target while giant (this may be because his fairy companion Tatl does not grow and is used to Z-Target in this game). He also cannot use any items other than his sword and shield, or use the magic version of the Spin Attack, as he is already using his magic to maintain his size. Link obtains the Giant's Mask after defeating an Eyegore encountered shortly before the boss room of Stone Tower Temple. The only use the Giant's Mask has outside of the fight with Twinmold is to trade with the Lunar Children found at the Moon in order to obtain the Fierce Deity's Mask. If Link does not have any magic left or is outside Twinmold's boss room, he cannot even wear the mask while remaining regular size. Notably, this is also the only wearable mask obtained in a dungeon, and to lack a related cut-scene in the credits. In the 3DS version, this mask is obtained after defeating the blue Twinmold. In this version, he cannot use his sword and shield, and is limited to using punches and rolling attacks. Theory Because the Giant's Mask can be used exclusively inside Twinmold's arena, some speculate that the mask does not cause Link to grow in size, but instead shrinks the arena and all adversaries inside it. Given the peculiar nature of Stone Tower Temple, this theory is not so outlandish. However, if one uses a glitch that allows Link to wear the Giant's Mask in Sakon's Hideout, Link will start to grow larger when the mask is equipped, but will stop once he reaches the ceiling, and remains in the transformation sequence, requiring a reset. It should be noted that this is a glitch and was never intended to be possible by the game's developers. This theory also contradicts the mask's name and in-game description, which specifically imply that the user is actually growing. However, the fact that Link cringes and screams when putting on the mask, like any other transformation mask, also implies that he is undergoing a painful link's physical transformation, something that would not happen if the arena was affected as opposed to him. Finally, Giant Link's voice echoes through the vast boss arena; a space in which a normal sized Link's voice would not carry, therefore illustrating growth of the wearer. Non-canonical appearances Hyrule Warriors In the Majora's Mask DLC Pack, it is an unlockable mask costume for Volga. Gallery File:Giant Link.png|Link utilizing the effects of the Giant's Mask es:Máscara de Gigante Category:Masks Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:Hyrule Warriors items